


草莓果酱

by seventhcloud777



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Toothache, general anesthesia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhcloud777/pseuds/seventhcloud777
Summary: 巴基以为史蒂夫的傻不能再突破天花板了。他错了。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	草莓果酱

**Author's Note:**

> 单种语言的标题都是我的原创。

巴基从床上爬起来的时候，意识还有一半在睡梦里。他凭着肌肉记忆走到洗手台前，摸出牙膏牙刷，并严格遵守牙膏从管尾挤起的原则。随着冷水入口，清醒的意识逐渐回到巴基身上。他抬起头，看见镜子里鼓着腮帮子头发稀乱的自己，决定偏过身子按开电灯开关。

洗手间外拖鞋踩在地上踏踏地响，随后门被打开，一支胳膊环住了巴基的腰，一颗脑袋倒在了他的肩窝里。“咋了。”巴基含着牙刷头和牙膏沫含糊地出声。虽然同居多年男朋友仍比家里的金毛还要粘人，但现在对于你侬我侬也太早了一点。

“疼。”

“什么疼？”巴基皱起了眉。

“牙。”史蒂夫丝毫没有抬头的意思，反而发出了一段奇怪的呻吟。好吧。至少他们都是靠咖啡因过日子的同一地球物种。

“智齿？”

史蒂夫点点头，鼻子在巴基的颈边上蹭上蹭下。

“我待会儿看看今天还能不能约到牙医。”巴基把泡沫吐掉，再含进一口水冲掉残余，“还能刷牙吗？”

史蒂夫哼哼一声，伸手去拿漱口杯。偌大的身体仍挤在巴基身后。

“乖，先忍忍。”巴基一边说，一边洗着牙刷和漱口杯，顺便打掉了史蒂夫拦腰按住牙膏的手。

去诊所的路上，史蒂夫突然提出他之前没有打过全麻。

巴基想都没想就说：“尽管睡就好。”

“打完之后真的会变傻吗？”

巴基忍不住逸出一声苦笑。他的确有很不好的回忆。但他坚持说：“睡了就不会担心这些事了。”

“听上去有故事。”史蒂夫将视线从前面的道路转到副驾驶位上的巴基，一边眉毛挑起。

“啊••••”巴基用手捂住眼睛，“没什么。年少无知的时候罢了。”

他出事后住院的那段时间正好是他最会疯的时期，所以手术后醒全麻的时候做的疯事没有什么回味价值。

“你又瞒着我你和别人调情的往事？”

“我只是不想提起了。” 

“好像我还没对你沾花惹草的本性见怪不怪。”

“我那不叫沾花惹草！”

“啊对，别人才叫沾花惹草，你叫广博好感，张大网多捞鱼。”史蒂夫唱了起来。

这下巴基整张脸都埋进了手掌里。他不知道自己是怎么忍受和这个男人住在一起还和他上床的。

巴基经历过全麻带给他的惨痛后果，但那是陈年旧事了。况且在他心里他男朋友已经顶到犯傻的天花板了，巴基想象不他出还能怎样更上一层楼。他没有把告知史蒂夫全麻的副作用看成一回事，于是他没有警告史蒂夫全麻副作用有多么可怕。既然史蒂夫看上去已经了解了这点，他现在也没道理后悔。不知为何，他还是后悔了。

史蒂夫一共哭了五次。

“你知道吗我从小特别想当四分卫。做梦都会梦见我在球场上驰骋。”为了表现“驰骋”这个词的威风程度，史蒂夫张开双臂比划。他现在仰躺在扶手椅上，手指上还夹着心率仪监测体征。

“但是，但是，我力气太小了，连接球都接不动•••”他的声音越说越小。

巴基已经搬了小板凳在他旁边坐下。“你现在——”

“为什么我那个时候那么弱，什么也做不了。”

“你现在可以做很多事情了，史蒂薇。”巴基还没从他莫名其妙的过去自卑情结缓过神来，措不及防地，史蒂夫又将半只手掌塞进了嘴里，并发出呜呜呼呼的一串声响。巴基不妄听了二十多年史蒂夫语，勉强辨认出了他说的是“为什么我没有舌头惹！”

“你还有舌头。只是麻药让你感觉不到它——快拿出来，你还在流血。”巴基站起来把他的手从嘴里拔出来，这混蛋竟然还有些抗拒。

“不行，我没摸到！”

“行吧，那你摸吧。”

摸到舌头后史蒂夫心满意足地把手收回去了。

那之后史蒂夫安分地在扶手椅上躺着，眼睛也看着看着合上了。就在巴基以为史蒂夫陷入睡眠之时，他弹动他那因药物作用而变得笨重的舌头，嘟囔道：“巴基？”

“怎么了？”

“你是巴基吗？”史蒂夫以一种极其小心翼翼的口吻，仿佛害怕自己弄错了。这一点不知为何让巴基很不爽。

“我是你爹。”

史蒂夫像被人当开心果壳掰开一样咧开嘴笑了。“不、不、不，你不可能是我爹，你是巴基，你是巴基，”他边笑，边夸张地吸进浸满70％浓度酒精的空气。

“亲爱的，声音太大了，你会吵到其他的病人。”巴基努力让自己听起来不像一个饱受折磨的绝望主夫。史蒂夫还在麻药的影响下，他值得被好好照顾。

使史蒂夫住嘴的不是巴基的提醒。他看上去愣住了，瞪着巴基，仿佛顿悟出了什么。他的嘴一张一合：“你不会真的是我爹吧。”

“呃。”

“NO WAY•••”他的声音变得微弱，还带了上哭腔，“我做了你那么多次，你如果是我爹的话，那也太坏了。”他的脸皱成一团。巴基看到史蒂夫的眼角有亮晶晶的东西流出来。他哭了。他哭了。

“亲爱的，亲爱的，”巴基重新站起来，手搭上史蒂夫的肩，试图安抚他，“宝贝，我是巴基，我不是——”一阵短促的咳嗽声。一旁准备器械的医生终于破功了。巴基深吸一口气，闭上眼：“我不是你父亲。” 原来在某个平行宇宙里，史蒂夫会因为巴基为他献出精子而肝肠寸断。

“告诉我怎么不是！”史蒂夫停止不住地啜泣，就像刚刚停不下来的笑。巴基不管怎样还是心疼了。他叹了叹气，揉上史蒂夫的脸。考虑到史蒂夫的嘴里还有损伤，接触到史蒂夫面颊部分的手指尽可能地放轻柔。

“我，你——我们是一起长大的呀，忘了吗？你出生的时候我才一岁，我是没法生你的。”

“是哦•••”

“放心吧，我除了是你的男朋友没有别的身份了。”

太荒谬了。不管是他说话的内容，还是与其相配的认真语气，还是史蒂夫瞪大眼睛全神贯注听他说话的样子。可是有什么别的更好的办法吗，这就是全麻，这就是史蒂夫。这就是巴基得到的。

史蒂夫乖巧地点点头。

“哭累了吗，睡会儿吧。”

史蒂夫终于合上眼睡着了。

大约十分钟之后，巴基还没逛多久推特，余光便瞄到史蒂夫睁得老大的蓝眼睛。

“为什么巴基还在这儿？”

“因为巴基要陪他的男朋友。”巴基关上手机，身子靠向他那边。

“巴基•••有男朋友吗？”

“是啊，巴基这么有魅力的人怎么会没有男朋友。”

这个傻子为什么眼神变黯淡了！

“•••我喜欢巴基，非常喜欢。”史蒂夫垂下了目光，一副委屈巴巴的样子。

“我知道啊，不然我为什么和你约会呢。”

史蒂夫眼里闪过一道光。“我想起来了，我就是巴基的男朋友。”他开始嘻嘻嘻地傻笑了。巴基在心里翻了个白眼：“你把刚刚的对话忘得太快了吧。”

“什么对话？”

“OK，fine。”

“我喜欢巴基，巴基也喜欢我，”

“你是对的，小傻瓜。”

“我不是——我不是小傻瓜。”史蒂夫撅起嘴来了。好吧，这场景可不是每天都能见到的。巴基后悔另一件事了。他后悔没有一早把手机架起来录像。

“你不是小傻瓜，那你是大傻瓜。”巴基将手撑在扶手椅上，脸贴近史蒂夫的。他假装没有注意到同一个房间里其他人的尴尬氛围。毕竟现在还没有哪条法令禁止PDA。

“那行吧，我是小傻瓜。”

巴基在他额头上响亮地亲了一口。史蒂夫看上去快被粉红泡泡淹没到无法呼吸了。于是，于是他又哭了。

巴基起身去找抽纸盒。一个表情僵硬的病人家属低着头递给了他。

“别哭了，你看那个小男孩比你小上几倍都没流一滴眼泪。你一点都不坚强。”巴基一边调侃，一边拿纸吸干史蒂夫脸上的泪痕。

史蒂夫吸吸鼻子：“他不懂爱情。”

巴基差点被自己的口水呛到。

“巴基，我好喜欢你。”又开始了又开始了。

“我也喜欢你，史蒂薇。”巴基这么说着，内心却想这混蛋药效要到什么时候才能退。

“你——你是草莓果酱。”史蒂夫露出了一个得意的笑。

什么？

“你这么甜，一定是草莓果酱。我每天都要把你沾在我的面包上。”

——暂且不提这种说法的恶心程度，这家伙近十年都没有吃过草莓酱吧？他真的还记得那是什么味道吗？

“等我们搬到火星上去的时候，我和你在一起，就不用麻烦带草莓酱了。因为你就是，”史蒂夫说累了停顿了一下，“草莓酱。”

“希望你到时候食用草莓酱愉快，亲爱的。我不觉得——”史蒂夫显然没有察觉到巴基因为不喜欢这个比喻而急剧下跌的情绪。他继续编写着他和“他的草莓酱”的童话故事。

“史蒂夫，如果你坚持要用那个词形容我，我可能要考虑是不是该继续喜欢你了。”

史蒂夫一声尖锐的“不！”吓得巴基用手捂住了他的嘴。

“你看，果酱一般不是很快能被吃完吗，你希望我很快消失不见吗？而且，它黏糊糊的•••”巴基为自己的用词打了个寒颤。真棒，他在跟一个全麻没醒的人讲道理。他只是恨这个词。仅此而已。

“但是你真的很甜•••”史蒂夫无助地眨着他那蓝得发光的眼睛。

“我明白了。谢谢你。”

“你是我一个人的草莓酱。”

巴基叹出第一千口气。

“你能安静下来了吗，孩子王？”

“要让我安静下来•••”

“嗯？”

“把手拿过来，”史蒂夫伸手去抓巴基的手腕，巴基虽然困惑但还是依着他。

史蒂夫把巴基的手掌安置在了他的左边胸肌的下面。温度和心跳隔着布料传达到巴基的掌心。

“这里是我的安静按钮。”

巴基忍不住使坏，把话题引向别处：“你不是第一个主动把胸部伸给我的女士。”

“我不是女士，”史蒂夫不开心了起来。哈，这点你倒是知道。“还有，你很讨厌。”

“你刚刚还说喜欢我。”

“好吧，我是骗你的。”史蒂夫笑了。

“那我按了？”

史蒂夫的体温，不管是夏天还是冬天，对巴基都有一种诱惑力。掌心微微施力时，他差点忍不住向上捏上一把。

看着史蒂夫带着微笑闭上了眼，巴基终于止不住上扬的嘴角。

回家的路上史蒂夫并没有如约保持安静，抱怨了个没停。为什么在巴基最需要自己的时候他不在身边，为什么没能早点和巴基重遇。诸如此类。并且又哭了三次。巴基边开车边一言不发地接受史蒂夫的输出。他希望到家后他只需要将这个壮汉搬到床上，随他睡上多久，就可以结束今天的闹剧。他还希望史蒂夫把这接下来三十年的眼泪都哭完了。

到了门口，巴基掏着口袋里的钥匙时，史蒂夫再次从他背后压住他，揽住他的脖子，凑到他脸颊旁一顿猛亲。

巴基好不容易把钥匙拿出来了，只想尖叫。为什么为什么为什么。巴基能发誓史蒂夫的嘴唇远没有恢复到能体面地做出这些事的程度。但他不忍心把史蒂夫推开。

“我不觉得和我约会的是一条金毛——嘿，你明明可以自己站稳！”

“我不是金毛，但你是草莓果酱。你是甜的。”史蒂夫松开了巴基，也许他已经足够清醒到明白如果他不放开会带来什么样的毁灭性后果。

几天后夫夫俩逛超市，路过罐头区，史蒂夫的眼神做了稍微的停留。巴基将他脑子里的那些生化反应看得明明白白。他翻了个白眼：“想都别想。”


End file.
